


Mania

by LangdonsWhore



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House, Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Bitchy Lilith, Dream Sex, F/M, Muser! Lilith, Overprotective! Michael Langdon, Sibling Incest, Weirdo Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangdonsWhore/pseuds/LangdonsWhore
Summary: Michael Langdon is obsessed with his older sister.  Like really really obsessed





	1. Addiction

The first day Lili stepped inside the murder house, she could not have predicted all the shit that could possibly happen within a damn month. Like get pregnant with your brother’s baby and have to give birth inside the murder house and die but later get resurrected by your best friend. “Madison, seriously though shit is FUCKED UP inside the house the fact your half mother is literally teaching you how to mother the child of the Antichrist is seriously strange and not normal at all!” Lili said to Madison Montgomery over FaceTime. “Relax Lils it’s just your first day moving for the house and Violet Harmon is super nice!” Exclaimed Madison reassuring me. As I ended the FaceTime call, I heard a strange noise coming from inside my closet but I ignored it and got back doing some homework. But I was interrupted by a Skype call from one of my best friends, Gabriel, who wanted someone to help him also with the AP Euro history homework. “Gabesy, seriously what the fuck do you not know of Facebook messenger? Oh hold up Raphael wants to me to accept the video chat request.” I told Gabriel before accepting Raphael’s request. “Raphael, whats the answer to question 10? I asked him sending him the over iMessage. Once again I heard a noise coming from the closet in my room, this time it was louder like someone was jerking off to my panties. “Hold up I’ll be right back,” I told Gabriel and Raphael before getting up from my bed to investigate the sound. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MICHAEL!? YOU ARE SO FUCKING GROSS!” I lost it right then and there, my brother is jerking off to a dance video I had posted online about two or three weeks ago.


	2. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Langdons opinion on Lilith Deaver

Why in fathers name was Lilith Langdon ever born? Like I wanna know why did father fuck a random chick. God she couldn’t go five seconds without wearing a dress in public. “Michael, she’s your sister not fucking Aphrodite! Grow the fuck up already!” Zoe Benson told me.” Like I would give a fuck about what the bitch says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, Lilith Deaver and Lilith Langdon are the same person


	3. Chapter 3

A/N this is michael’s sex dream!!!  
EXPLICIT WARNING


End file.
